Conventionally, there has been a kind of transfer member capable of forming a metallic luster pattern on the surface of a heat-resistant substrate such as a glass container which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 38-18316 and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 49-101803, in which a release layer and a metal thin film layer are laminated in order on a substrate sheet having release characteristics and then a pattern-like adhesive layer is laminated thereon.
The transfer member having such a construction is overlapped on the surface of a substrate to be transferred such as a glass container, heated and pressed, with the result that the adhesive layer is fused to be closely attached to the substrate to be transferred. Sequentially, the substrate sheet is released from the member to remove from the member parts of the metal thin film layer and the release layer on which the adhesive layer is not formed, and thus to form a metallic luster pattern on the substrate to be transferred.
In this case, when the adhesive layer has small adhesiveness, the metallic luster easily comes away from the substrate to be transferred by contacting or scratching. Then, there has been proposed that thermosetting resin is employed for the adhesive layer, and heated to cure the adhesive layer after the transfer process, resulting in improvement of the adhesiveness thereof.
However, the heat process for curing causes the thermosetting resin to shrink, and thus, the problem occurs that when the adhesive layer made of the thermosetting resin is heated, small buckling appears on the surface of the adhesive layer by the shrinkage, and the buckling influences the metal thin film layer to tarnish the metallic luster thereof.
Additionally, there has been a transfer member with a metallic luster pattern for simultaneously forming a metallic luster pattern and a printed pattern having no metallic luster, which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-21124 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-58102. The member is so constructed that a transparent release layer capable of easily being removed from a substrate sheet is formed on one surface of the substrate sheet, a coloring layer with any pattern and a water-soluble resin layer are partially formed on the release layer, a metal thin film layer is formed on the whole surface thereof, thereafter the water-soluble resin layer is dissolved and removed therefrom with the metal thin film layer on the water-soluble resin layer by water washing, and then a heat-sensitive adhesive layer is formed on the whole or partial surface of the member to form the member.
When the transfer member having such a construction is transferred on the substrate to be transferred, a metallic luster pattern and a printed pattern can be simultaneously formed on the substrate to be transferred. When the adhesive layer is partially formed thereon, the part of the metal thin film layer, the coloring layer, and the release layer on which the adhesive layer is not formed is removed therefrom with the substrate sheet, and a transparent layer consisting of the adhesive layer and the release layer is transferred only on the metal thin film layer and the coloring layer, resulting in preferable design.
In this case, however, when the adhesive layer has small adhesiveness, the metallic luster pattern layer easily comes away from the substrate by contacting or scratching. Therefore, there has been proposed that thermosetting resin is employed for the adhesive layer, and after the transfer process, the adhesive layer is heated to cure, resulting in improvement of the adhesiveness thereof.
However, when the adhesive layer made of thermosetting resin is heated as described above, a problem of small buckling occurs on the surface of the adhesive layer by shrinkage of the resin, and the buckling influences the metal thin film layer to tarnish the metallic luster thereof.
The object of the invention is to remedy the above-described problems and to provide a metallic luster pattern transfer member capable of forming a beautiful metallic luster pattern.
The other object of the invention is to remedy the above-described problems and to provide a metallic luster pattern transfer member capable of simultaneously forming a beautiful metallic luster pattern and a printed pattern having no metallic luster, and a method for manufacturing the same.